Spider-Man
Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Peter Parker, was born to Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still just a baby, his parents had been assigned a special task by the CIA. Coincidently, this mission turned out to be a major one that dealt with a communist agent by the name of Red Skull. Subsequently, Richard and Mary Parker were killed at the hands of Red Skull. An orphan, Peter went to go live with his uncle and aunt; Ben and May Parker, a happy couple that resided in Forest Hills, Queens. For a heavy chunk of his life, he was raised by them both and adopted Ben's philosphy of "with great power, comes great responsibility", a saying that would later play into him using his powers for the better good. Over the next years of his life, Peter grew up to be an exceedingly bright and intelligent student in his studies, becoming a high honors student at Midtown High School. Peter's introverted nature and amazing scholastic abilities made him a target for bullies at his school, most specifically Flash Thompson. While attending a public assembly demonstrating safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, a fifteen year old Peter Perker was bitten by a radioactive spider. Shortly afterward the spider fell off of his hand, it ended up biting another girl his exact age by the name of Cindy Moon. Eventually, Peter began experiencing strange things following the spider bite, eventually discovering that he had developed powers from the spider bite and had even evolved genetically from it, as his strength and agility had significantly been augmented. Becoming Spider-Man To fiancially support his uncle and aunt, Peter Parker decided to adopt the identity of Spider-Man as a way of getting into a wrestling program for money. He ended up creating his own costume and naming himself Spider-Man, where he soon after leaped into action in said wrestling program to defeat an undefeated wrestling champion for a surprise award that would fianacially benefit him. Peter ended up defeating the wrestler he was placed in the ring with. Following this, TV producer Maxwell Shiffman had convinced him to go on television with his act after observing him with his persona of the Spider-Man. Designing a fuller and better costume design, Peter Parker adopted the identity of the Spider-Man and also created web shooters capable of spraying out a fluid similar to a spider's web. A while after making his big mark on the world as Spider-Man with his super exploits in his first and perhaps only TV appearance in the wrestling program world, Peter had failed to stop an escaping thief that had stolen money, claiming that it was not his responsibility or job to do so. The incident had scattered through media, but Peter gradually forgot as he rose in fame and became an unforgettable internet sensation. Days later, he was shocked to find his Uncle Ben had been murdered. Tracing the burgular responsible for Uncle Ben's murder to a warehouse where police had said burgular holed up and cornered, Peter wore his Spider-Man costume and easily captured him before learning that the burgular was the same burgular that had escaped earlier. Hit with a surge of regret and remorse, he realized that with power comes great responsibility, and when someone has power, they are obligated to use it wisely and responsibly. So he decided to become a superhero. Responsibility and More Troubles Following this realization of the great power he held and possessed, Peter Parker now had to face life directly. The first problem that a young Peter Parker had faced was the fact that he was not able to support Aunt May as well as his Uncle Ben was able to since he did not have a full time job that he was working. Due to the fact that Aunt May was too weak and fragile to work at her current age, Peter decided to get a job despite the fact that Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist. The job that he tried for was a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer, working under J. Jonah Jameson, a popular owner of the NOW Magazine and the Daily Bugle. Around this time, Jameson had started a campaign against Spider-Man, making statements that correlated to him being a bad influence for children and aspiring young adolescent people for taking justice into his own hands and working outside of the law. Following this, the public began turning against Spider-Man, resulting in his old manager, Maxwell Shiffman, in leaving him.